Princes & Princes
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Due to the lack of princesses before the discovery of Ooo, the princes of Aaa really only had each other. So, here's a collection of stories centered around random princely pairings. Some intimacy, but no sex.
1. LumpBerry

Princes & Princes

Story 1

Pairing: Lumpy Space PrincexWildberry Prince

Not sure how I thought of this pair.

* * *

Wildberry Prince and Lumpy Space Prince were hanging out at the Lumpy Space Castle while LSP's parents were gone on royal business.

Wildberry Prince was currently making dinner for Lumpy Space Prince.

He removed the meat pie from the oven and brought it into the living room, where LSP was waiting, sitting on the couch.

"Pie's done." WP said, putting the meaty "pastry" on the living room table.

"Finally," LSP sighed, "I'm starving."

"I hope it's good," Wildberry Prince, "I didn't bring any of my supplies because it probably would not have made the trip well."

"Don't worry about it," Lumpy Space Prince said, eating part of the pie, "it tastes great, like always."

"I'm glad." WP said coyly.

"Have some Berry," LSP insisted, "I'll look like a pig if I eat it all by myself."

"Okay Lumpy." Wildberry Prince said, sitting on the couch and taking some of the pie.

Together they finished the dish.

After they were done eating, they turned on the TV.

They watched TV for about an hour, before LSP turned it off.

"You know WP," Lumpy Space Prince said suggestively, "my parents are gonna be gone all night." He put his arm around WP.

WP tensed and pushed LSP away.

"I don't know, Lumpy," he said unsurely, "what if they come home early?"

"So what?" LSP scoffed, "We're old enough to do what we want."

"We're only teenagers." WP said.

"_Mature_ teenagers." LSP stated.

"Just...not now LSP," Wildberry Prince affirmed, "it'll spoil the whole night."

"Then what was the point of doing this?" Lumpy Space Prince wondered.

"All I want to do is hang out, without getting...serious." WP explained, "Can't we do that? Or is it not enough?"

Lumpy Space Prince stared at the other prince for several seconds before sighing.

"All right," LSP said reluctantly, "if that's what you want, then we'll just sit here."

"Thanks, Lumpy." WP said gratefully.

"Can we at least...get close?" LSP asked.

"I suppose." WP sighed.

They curled up together and LSP turned the TV back on.

* * *

I feel weird for writing this, but if people can write M rated yaoi/yuri, then I guess I can write this.

More random prince pairs coming soon.


	2. EmeraldRing

Princes & Princes

Story 2

Pairing: Emerald PrincexEngagement Ring Prince.

I _think_ this one works.

* * *

On a sunny day in Aaa, Emerald Prince was talking a walk near the Jewelry Kingdom, wanting to pay Engagement Ring Prince a visit.

"I wonder of ERP is doing anything today." he thought to himself.

EP made it to Engagement Ring's castle, which looked like a giant Jewelry Box.

He knocked on the backdoor, so Engagement Ring Prince would not have to lower the drawbridge and then close it again just to let one person in.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"Emerald Prince." EP announced.

The door was opened by a female castle attendant, a living pearl.

"Engagement Ring Prince is in his room." the attendant informed.

"Thanks." EP replied.

He entered the castle and made his way to ERP's bedroom, however the door was shut.

"Gage?" Emerald Prince called.

He heard loud music playing, along with singing.

EP opened the door halfway, and inside he caught Engagement Ring dancing around his room to his radio, singing along.

Engagement Ring obviously did not realize Emerald was there instantly, as he kept on moving around, singing to his music.

Emerald Prince watched as ERP moved his slim physique around, and found himself unable to look away.

Soon enough, Engagement Ring Prince saw Emerald Prince at his door. He was so quick to stop what he was doing he ended up tripping on his floor.

"Ah! Emzy!" Engagement Ring gasped, brushing back his dark pink hair, "I didn't see you there."

Emerald Prince was smiling placidly.

"I was just being weird." ERP said awkwardly, turning his radio off.

"Please don't stop," Emerald Prince implored, "keep dancing."

"No, I shouldn't," ERP responded meekly, "I prefer to dance unseen."

Emerald Prince approached the other prince, he then reached out and smoothed out ERP's white tux.

"Don't be so timid," EP said, "in fact, I'll even dance with you."

"Huh?" Engagement Ring responded.

"We'll dance together." EP affirmed.

He turned the radio back on, not looking away from Engagement Ring Prince.

Emerald Prince held out his hand and beckoned the other prince to get closer.

ERP shuffled closer as Emerald Prince started dancing randomly, moving in ways that may or may not have actually been real.

"Come on, Gage," EP proclaimed, "I'm doing it, and I can hardly dance myself."

Engagement Ring Prince laughed confidently and started dancing alongside the other prince.

ERP flinched when Emerald Prince grabbed his arm.

"Em, what are you doing?" Engagement Ring wondered.

"This." EP stated.

He flung ERP outward then pulled him closer, and then he spun Egagement Ring around. He ended it by leaning ERP backwards.

"Wow!" Engagement Ring Prince uttered, his face turning red as Emerald prince held him, "That was...fun!"

"I know, right?" EP responded playfully.

* * *

More prince pairings to come.


	3. AngelOrange

Princes & Princes

Story 3

Pairing: Orange PrincexSpace Angel Prince

I don't know if Orange Prince/Princess can talk, or is audible through his/her chosen wardrobe, but for the sake of the fic, OP speaks clearly in this story.

* * *

Orange Prince and Space Angel Prince were hanging out in the Grasslands.

They had just finished having a race, which ended in a tie.

"Wow, OP," Space Angel Prince stated, "I actually thought you were gonna beat me, but I guess we're just of equal speed."

"Looks like it." Orange Prince replied.

"This was fun, Orange," SAP said, "we should do this more often."

OP gave a groan of discomfort when he tried to nod in agreement.

"What's wrong?" Space Angel wondered.

"Ah, I think I messed up my neck on that last lap." OP stated, rubbing his slim neck.

"You may have turned to hard." SAP said.

"Probably." OP sighed.

"Maybe I can fix it." Space Angel Prince offered.

Orange Prince sat down on the ground.

SAP flew up behind him and placed his little hands on OP's small shoulders.

Orange Prince shrugged slightly as Space Angel Prince kneaded his shoulders, undoing the knots in them.

"Should I...keep going?" Space Angel asked.

"Yeah, don't stop." Orange Prince responded contently.

Space Angel Prince squeezed OP's shoulders harder, then SAP started to work the back of Orange Prince's neck with the base of his hand.

"Ah." OP maoned.

"Too hard?" SAP asked, pausing.

"No, no, it feels great." Orange Prince replied complacently.

Space Angel continued the rubbing for a good ten minutes.

"Is that better?" SAP asked.

"Oh yeah," OP sighed, "much better, thanks Angel."

"No problem, Orangey." SAP stated, hugging him around the neck.

* * *

I was going to pair Orange Prince with Purple Prince, but that would've been a little too predictable, but I will have more pairing up eventually.

I hope people are reading/liking this.


	4. MapleSugarGum

Princes & Princes

Story 4

Pairing: Prince GumballxBreakfast Prince

I was saving this one for later, but I couldn't wait anymore.

* * *

"BP, are we doing this or not?" Gumball questioned, standing outside Breakfast Prince's bedroom.

"Of course we are," BP said, "I'm just...getting ready."

"You said that thirty minutes ago," PG responded, "you're a boy, it should not take you that long to get ready."

"Don't rush me." Breakfast Prince.

They were going to the movies, and being that there were no princesses around, and no available or suitable girls, they decided to just go together.

After five minutes, BP was ready.

"Okay," he said, "let's go."

They walked to the old drive-in together, theu did not take Mo-Chro because Breakfast Prince did not like flying.

Once there they sat in the back of the field.

"Wow," BP said, "there are a lot of couples here."

"Yeah," PG said, "well, odds are they ain't here for the movie."

Breakfast Prince nodded.

"So..." Breakfast Prince asked awkwardly, "what did _we _come for?"

Prince Gumball had to think.

"Oh, you know," Gumball answered, "just to hang out, get some air...right?"

"Most likely." BP said.

They sat there for the longest time.

"This movie is boring." Breakfast Prince said.

"Yeah," Gumball agreed, "I can't even pronounce the title."

They looked down at everyone else who was at the theatre, and found that all they were doing was kissing.

"Lucky people," Breakfast Prince said, "it's easy for them to find people to go to the movies with."

"Yeah," Prince Gumball said, "they have normal girls, and we're princes without _princesses_."

"What are we supposed to do?" BP voiced, "Kiss each other?"

That comment was followed by an awkward silence.

"Well we probably could," PG said, "but it probably wouldn't be good, I don't think we'd like it."

"We don't know that for sure." Breakfast Prince said.

"I don't think I've ever kissed a dude." Gumball stated.

"What about that time you and Flame Prince..." BP inquired.

"There really is no reason to bring that up." PG uttered bitterly.

"Sorry." Breakfast Prince said.

Gumball laid down in the grass.

"PG," BP affirmed, "I've never kissed a guy."

"I know." PG replied.

"Seeing as their are like no princesses around," Breakfast Prince continued, "I kind of would like to try it, since the options are sparse."

"Good to know." PG stated.

"Rephrasing," Breakfast Prince sighed, "Gumball, I would like to try it, by kissing...you."

Gumball's eyes widened.

"So, Bubba," BP asked, "can I kiss you?"

PG did not know what to say.

"W...huh?" the gum prince responded.

"Yes or no?" Breakfast Prince asked.

"Well, Albumen," PG wondered, flustered, "why me?"

"Because you're one of my best friends," Breakfast Prince, reddening "and you're the nice one."

Gumball had to think about it.

"Would we have to tell people?" PG asked, still lying in the grass.

"No, no," BP assured, "it would just be between us."

Prince Gumball looked at his friend, who was looking at him with a pleading look.

"Uh...a-all right," PG said, "but, be quick with it."

"Okay, uh...here goes..." BP said awkwardly.

Gumball closed his eyes tightly and braced himself.

He flinched when Breakfast Prince's soft lips touched his own.

The kiss lasted for about ten to twelve seconds.

It took Gumball a moment to realize BP had stopped.

"Oh, is it over?" he wondered aloud, opening his eyes.

PG quickly sat up.

Breakfast Prince was still sitting next to him.

"That wasn't...so...bad..." he said, his yellow face growing redder.

"Well it looks like the movie's over," PG said quickly as he looked down at the empty field, his own face also red, "we should probably get home."

"Yeah." BP said, getting to his feet.

"Well, Alburs," Gumball stated, "I will see you later."

He started to leave.

"Gummers, wait!" BP called.

PG stopped and looked back, Breakfast Prince had remained where he was standing.

"Please don't make me walk home in the dark by myself." Breakfast Prince implored.

"Oh, all right." Prince Gumball sighed.

BP hurried along side him as they left the drive-in.

When they got to the Breakfast Kingdom, they eventually made it to the Breakfast Castle.

"Well this night surely was...something." PG said diffidently.

"Yeah," Breakfast Prince replied in the same tone, "call me later...or...sometime...if you want."

That caused for another awkward silence.

"So...'night." BP said.

PG only waved as the other prince closed his door.

Gumball walked away from the castle, then whistled loudly, summoning Lord Monochromicorn.

"Take me home, Mo-Chro." PG groaned.

He mounted his pet and they left.

"Mo-Chro, life is confusing." Gumball stated.

The stallion responded only with a soft neigh.

* * *

Later on I'll have another PG related pairing.

In my fics, Breakfast Prince's first name is Albumen, which is another work for egg whites.


	5. SlimeDog

Princes & Princes

Story 5

Pairing: Hot Dog PrincexSlime Prince

* * *

Slime Prince was wandering around the Slime Kingdom.

It was a quiet day, uneventful, no one around to talk too.

The slime girls were being such a nuisance, the slimy prince had to get away for a while.

"Girls...why are they so...bothersome?" he sighed.

Slime Prince wished he could hang out with one of his prince friends, but it seemed as if they had all had their own plans that day.

He just continued crawling along.

"If I don't find something to do," SP said, "I'm going to go nuts!"

As he made it up one of the slime hills, he found a familiar face.

It was Hot Dog Prince.

Slime Prince went to go see his friend, but when he looked closer, it looked like HDP was having some trouble.

Hot Dog Prince had stumbled into a depression in the ground where the slime was deeper and was now stuck.

"HD," Slime Prince asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm stuck, Muci," Hot Dog Prince groaned, "please help me."

"Uh, okay," SP replied, "I'll see what I can do."

Slime Prince thought for a moment, while Hot Dog Prince struggled in the ooze.

"Okay," Slime Prince said, "I got it."

He started digging the slime out with his hands, though it took rather long.

"I don't think it's working." HDP said, trying to pull his legs out of the slime.

"Okay," Slime Prince said, "plan B."

He took a deep breath, then proceeded to suck the slime up...with his mouth.

It did not bother him because he was all slime.

Slime Prince sucked up and spit out slime for five minutes until HDP was free.

Once free of the goop, Hot Dog Prince shook the excess slime off of himself.

"Thanks SP!" he said gratefully, kissing Slime Prince on a spur of the moment.

The kiss caught Slime Prince off guard.

"Whoops," HDP said meekly, "sorry, Mucilagino, but still, thanks."

He hugged Slime Prince.

"Oh, well," SP responded, hugging back, "no problem, Frank."

* * *

In my fics, Slime Prince's name is Mucilagino, based on the word Mucilagious, which is another name for gooey or slimy, and Hot Dog Prince's name is Frank, which is a word related to Hot Dogs, not very creative, but it was the only one I could use that made sense.


	6. RainForest

Princes & Princes

Story 6

Pairing: Water PrincexJungle Prince

I've never read the comics, so I only know of Water Princess from the AT wiki.

* * *

Jungle Prince was hanging out in his Jungle Kingdom home, frolicking in the huge trees, minding his own business.

He was not doing anything interesting nor looking for anything in particular.

But for some reason, at that moment, JP had the urge to look down.

Upon looking to the ground, Jungle Prince saw the large river that circled his tree, and he spotted something swimming around in it.

Whatever it was, it was too big to be a fish.

JP jumped down to investigate.

To his surprise, what he found swimming in the water was none other than Water Prince.

Jungle Prince stood and watched as Water Prince swam around.

The prince of the tides and everything that was water bolted back and forth in the water, until he finally decided to surface.

Water Prince smoothed back his seaweed hair and looked up, only to find Jungle Prince looking at him placidly.

The water prince flinched.

"Oh, hey, JP," he said meekly, "I...didn't...see you there."

"Whatcha doin'?" Jungle Prince asked.

Water Prince looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Oh...nothing," he said, "just...swimming."

"I can see that." JP stated.

"What are you doing?" Water Prince asked.

"Just hangin' out." Jungle Prince replied.

"You probably got a lot to do here," Water Prince said hastily, "I should go."

"No one said you had to go." JP stated.

"Well, everyone's probably wondering where I am," Water Prince voiced, "I didn't exactly tell everyone where I was going..."

Jungle Prnce placed his turquoise hand over Water Prince's aqua-colored mouth.

"Relax," JP instructed, "you work yourself up over nothing."

Water Prince drummed his fingers on the bank of the river.

"Um...sorry." he said.

"You also apologize for nothing." Jungle Prince said.

"Sorry." Water Prince replied.

"You're so adorable." JP sighed, patting Water Prince on his moist head.

"I don't know about that." Water Prince said, turning another shade of blue, which indicated blushing.

"Don't be modest, you look great." the fur clad prince proclaimed.

Water Prince shrugged.

"Thanks..." Water Prince responded, "you too..."

He looked away again, as if expecting a violent reaction.

"I know, we both look...awesome." Jungle Prince said.

"I should really go now." Water Prince said urgently.

Jungle Prince grabbed the other prince's arm before he could dive back into the water.

"Wait," Jungle Prince said, "don't go yet, I want to show you something."

"What?" Water Prince asked.

"Get out of the water." JP told him.

Water Prince crawled out of the water as Jungle Prince climbed up the closest tree.

Jungle Prince reached his hand down to water prince.

"Come on." he said.

"I don't like being up too high." Water Prince said tensely.

"Don't you trust me?" JP asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Water Prince replied.

Water Prince grabbed JP's hand, and the turquoise prince swiftly pulled the other prince straight up to the top of the tree, and once at the top, Jungle Prince yanked Water Prince up into his arms, holding him bridal-style.

"Oh wow!" Water Prince gasped.

"Take a look." Jungle Prince instructed.

Water Prince looked down at the ground, seeing how high up they were.

He screamed and fearfully put his arms around Jungle Prince's neck.

"No, no," JP said, "don't look _down_, look toward outward."

Water Prince looked toward the horizon to see the view from where they were standing.

"Oh, now I see," he said, "yeah, that's a nice view."

"Yes, yes it is." Jungle Prince stated, focusing on Water Prince rather than the view.

* * *

I will use Water Princess in a fic someday.


	7. ReptileTwain

Princes & Princes

Story 7

Pairing: Lizard PrincexTurtle Prince

* * *

It was another day at the library, Turtle Prince was just doing his job as usual.

Everything organizing books, restocking the returned books, checking library fines, and telling people to be quiet. The job was simple and relaxing, but on normal days, it was quite boring.

Turtle Prince pushed the book cart along, putting the returned books back on their respective shelves. He tried to make sure they were in alphabetical order.

The shelled prince placed the books on the shelves until the cart was empty. With the cart empty, Turtle Prince returned to his desk.

Business got slower in the late afternoon, and Turtle Prince just sat solemnly at his desk.

"So..._boooored_." he sighed.

"What up?" Turtle Prince heard, followed by a purple arm being cast around his shoulders, making him jump.

He looked up and found Lizard Prince standing by him.

"Hey." LP said casually.

"Oh, hi, LP." Turtle Prince said.

"Slow day?" Lizard Prince asked.

"Yeah." Turtle Prince sighed.

"I figured," LP said, "that's why I came to make sure the boredom hadn't killed you."

"You know you're not really supposed to be back here." Turtle Prince said meekly, referring to the desk.

"Well, then let's get away from the desk." Lizard Prince suggested.

They went from the desk to one of the tables.

"Chelonias," Lizard Prince stated, "I don't understand why you work here, this place is an utter bore hole."

"I know it's not that exciting," Turtle Prince replied, "but it gives me an excuse to get out of the castle."

"You don't need this job for that," LP informed, "I can get you out of the palace whenever you want, all you have to do is call me."

"I understand that," Turtle Prince said, "but it also relaxes me."

"You don't need the job for that either," Lizard Prince proclaimed, "because I can do _that _too."

"I know," Turtle Prince said, "but I still like it here, even if it is dull, if I don't do the job here, who will?"

"Good point." LP said.

He got up from his chair.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Lizard Prince sighed.

He put his arm around Turtle Prince again.

"But seriously," LP told him, "when you get off work, call me."

"Yes, Squamas." Turtle Prince replied.

* * *

It's not easy to find a name for this pairing.

Turtle Prince's name in my stories is Chelonias, which is related to the word Chelonian, which refers to the order of the Turtle species.

Lizard Prince's name in my stories is Squamas, which is related to the word Squamata, which refers to the scaled reptiles like snake and lizard.


	8. HoneyRags

Princes & Princes

Story 8

Pairing: Bee PrincexRaggedy Prince

Bear with me on this one people, I went with it because I was able to find a pairing name for it.

* * *

On an overcast day, Raggedy Prince was at his post, protecting TreeTrunk's apples from the birds and other hungry animals that would want them.

His job was simpler than Turtle Prince's at the library, and as guessed, it was a tad more dull. At least there were people to talk to at the library, but when one must spend their day attached to a wooden post, watching over apple trees, there was nothing great to do, and no one to talk too.

RP sighed solemnly and he looked up at the gray sky, it was about to rain any minute. Being a rag person, Raggedy Prince did not need to worry about getting cold or sick, but still, it was no fun to have to spend the day soggy.

Raggedy Prince looked down at the ground from his post, he felt a few rain drops land on him.

Suddenly, a shadow covered RP, and something was blacking the rain. Raggedy Prince looked up, and to his surprise, found Bee Prince next to him, holding an umbrella over both of them.

"Oh," Raggedy Prince uttered, surprised, "hey Humble, what are you doing here?"

"I knew it was going to rain today," Bee Prince explained, "and I didn't want you to get wet."

"Well, it's nice of you to think of me." Raggedy Prince replied.

"I'm _always_ thinking of you, Ragzy." Bee Prince stated.

Raggedy Prince was flattered, and he knew that if he had actual flesh, he would definitely be blushing at that moment.

"That's good to know." RP said coyly.

"Mind if I sit here and ride out the rain with ya, Remnant?" Bee Prince asked.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Raggedy Prince said demurely.

"Awesome," Bee Prince professed, "even if you would have said "no" I'd stay anyway."

"I know, Humble." RP said.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but there's a pairing I'm real eager to get to.

In my fics, Raggedy Prince's name is Remnant, meaning "Scrap" or "fragment", and Bee Prince's name is Humble, because apparently another word for bumblebee is "humblebee", I saw it on a Dictionary website.


	9. PurpleLaurel

Princes & Princes

Story 9

Pairing: Laurel PrincexPurple Prince

Don't ask, because even I don't know what posessed me to do this one.

* * *

Purple Prince was walking around in the forest by himself, and with nothing to do he started tearing up flowers.

He walked over shrubs and mushrooms, stepping on or picking up sticks.

Normally, not a lot went on in the forest, there was more excitement in the kingdoms.

No matter, the real reason Purple Prince was in the woods is because a certain plant-based prince was usually hanging around there.

"Laurel Prince?" Purple Prince called out, "Are you here?"

He looked all around, and when he turned around to walk away, he came face to face with the one he was looking for.

"Hey, Plum." Laurel Prince said.

"Whoa!" Purple Prince uttered, "Hey, Laurel Prince."

"I heard you call," Laurel Prince stated, "so here I am."

"Right," Purple Prince said, "I'm just so bored, I have nothing to do, nobody to talk to."

"I can fix that," Laurel Prince quipped, "because I'm sure I'm more entertaining than nobody."

"Yeah," Purple Prince said, "definitely."

Laurel Prince looked behind Purple Prince.

"Are you the one who was torturing those poor little plants?" Laurel Prince questioned.

"What? No, I mean," Purple Prince responded tensely, "I was just messing around, I didn't mean to..."

He was cut off when Laurel Prince full on kissed him on the lips.

The kiss lasted five seconds.

"Wait," Purple Prince responded, "what was I saying again?"

"Nothing important," Laurel Prince said, "let's go do something else."

"Okay." Purple Prince laughed.

Laurel Prince threw his arm around Purple Prince and led him away.

* * *

The next one will be the last one, and hopefully the best one.


	10. HotSugar

Princes & Princes

Story 10

Pairing: Prince GumballxFlame Prince

Last one.

This has to be my favorite boy/boy pairing. I still don't know why.

* * *

Prince Gumball was in his lab making yet another potation of some kind.

He had everything blended together, now all he needed to do was heat it.

PG placed the lab flask on the metal stand and placed it over his bunsen burner.

Gumball tried to turn the bunsen burner on, but when he turn the knob, it would not light.

"Oh, not again." PG groaned.

He thought about it and he knew who to call, but he was not sure whether it would be a good idea or not. However, he also knew that without fire his creation would be incomplete.

Prince Gumball picked up his phone and dialled it, then he waited.

"Hey, Lucent," he said hesitantly, "c-can you...do me a favor?"

Half an hour later, Lucent, A.K.A Flame Prince, was at the Candy Castle and in Gumball's lab.

"Hey," PG said meekly, "I'm glad you agreed to do this."

"Yeah," Flame Prince replied, "what did I agree to again?"

"Well, my bunsen burner's not working," Prince Gumball explained, "and I was hoping you could help heat my creation."

"Ah, of course," Flame Prince responded flatly, "why else?"

Gumball could sense the attitude in Flame Prince's voice.

"Uh...is there a problem, man?" he questioned.

"Oh, no," Flame Prince responded, "it's just that you call me everytime you need me to heat or burn something...in fact that's the only time you call me anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gumball replied.

"It means that you only want me around when you want my flames for something," the Fire Prince expressed, "you never want anything to do with me unless it's fire related!"

"Are saying I _use _you?" PG responded angrily.

"The only other reason I can find is that you don't have the guts to ask me directly to come over," Flame Prince said, "so you find any excuse you can to get me to come over."

PG looked on in shock.

"Why don't you just admit that you only tell me to do these things because you want to see me?" Flame Prince asserted.

"Well," Gumball countered, his face turning red, "why don't_ you_ just admit that you can't say "No" to me?"

"What?" Flame Prince responded blatantly.

"Think, you _can _say "No", the option is _awlays _there." PG stated.

"...Y-You never t-told me that." Flame Prince replied bitterly.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, you never have to do anything you don't wanna do." Gumball affirmed.

"Just like how you could've said "No" to that kiss?" Flame Prince prompted.

"Not now, for the love of the Cosmic Owl, we are not discussing that!" PG uttered frantically.

"Too late;" Flame Prince proclaimed, mocking the bubblegum prince, "Waa waa waa, you didn't set the Flame Shield, I shouldn't have had to remind you, you melted my lips, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..."

"Stop it!" PG snapped, holding back tears, "I hate it when you do that!"

"You think I like arguing with you about this?" FP responded, "It wasn't that big of a deal to me, I just hate the fact that you complain about it so much!"

"It was traumatic for me," Gumball groaned, "my _tongue _burned!"

"It's not my fault you didn't call "No Tongue", that would saved us a lot of trouble." Flame Prince stated.

"Flame Shield would've saved all the trouble!" Gumball yelled.

Right then, Flame Prince cast Flame Shield on PG and everything else in the room.

"There, is that enough Flame Shield for you?" Flame Prince quipped.

Long silence.

Prince Gumball looked around his lab.

"I didn't know you could cast it on inanimate objects." he said.

"Well if we were around each other more often you'd probably know that." FP replied, looking at his hand.

"It looks...awesome." PG stated.

"You...look...great in blue." Flame Prince stated.

"I do?" PG responded, his face turning blue once again, though under the Flame Shield it looked purple.

"Well, the spell is cast," Flame Prince said, "we shouldn't let it go to waste."

"What should we do?" Gumball wondered.

The stood there for several minutes.

"Ah, what the hell," Flame Prince uttered, "come here, Bubba."

"Uh..." PG tried to respond, but was cut off when Flame Prince pressed his mouth against Gumball's and started kissing him.

This brought back the memory of the last time they had, as the other princes said, "Made out". Only this time there was no humiliating incident of melted lips or a burnt tongue, this was much better.

During the first time, when they had to kiss, they got stuck together when FP's flames slightly melted PG's mouth. For two minutes they were stuck together before they finally separated themselves, but not before the other princes all laughed and took pictures of the mortifying incident.

Luckily that was not the case this time.

In the midst of the make out session, Gumball took a step backwards, causing them to fall onto the lab table. They continued caressing until they felt the Flame Shield wearing off.

After that, Flame Prince let Prince Gumball up.

Both were breathing heavily, surprised and confused about what had just happened.

"That was..." Flame Prince huffed.

"Interesting." PG stated.

"Yeah." Flame Prince said quietly.

Gumball readjusted his lab coat.

"I should probably go now." Flame Prince said.

"Wait." Gumball called.

Flame Prince looked up.

"Before you go," PG asked, "could you...heat this?" he held up the lab flask with his experiment in it.

"A-all right." FP responded awkwardly.

Gumball placed the lab flask in Flame Prince's hand.

Flame Prince proceeded to heat the container.

"Hah," PG stated, "so much better than a bunsen burner."

Flame Prince flinched and felt his flames swell at the candy prince's compliment.

Gumball put on a glove and took the lab flask off of FP's fiery hand.

"Thank you." PG said.

"Yeah." FP muttered, glowing faintly.

* * *

I was hoping this one would be the longest one.

I Wish Flame Prince was on the character list.

I love this pairing so much, I can't say why. But I hope they put Flame Prince on the show sometime.


End file.
